Photovoltaic power generation systems are currently constructed by installing a foundation system (typically a series of posts), a module structural support frame (typically brackets, tables or rails, and clips), and then mounting PV modules, also known as solar panels, to the support frame. The PV modules are then grouped electrically together into PV strings, which are fed to an electric harness. The harness conveys electric power generated by the PV modules to an aggregation point and onward to electrical inverters.
Conventional methods and systems of mounting a PV module to a rail or other structural support frame typically uses four module edge clips with rubber inserts that must be screwed into the rail in the field in parallel with installing the module on the rail. These methods and systems require screwing the clip halfway down, setting the upper and lower PV modules associated with the clip in place, and final tightening of the clip screw to secure the module to the rail. This process of handling the clips, half way setting the clip, setting the PV modules and finally tightening the clips is slow and labor intensive.
With innovations in PV cell efficiency quickly making PV-generated energy more cost-effective, demand for large-scale PV system installations is growing. Such systems may have a row length of half a mile or more of installed PV modules. Accordingly, a simplified and cost effective system for PV module installation is needed.